


I've been here the whole time, I'm just small

by sylviewashere



Series: bemily week [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week, F/F, Height difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: height difference for bemily week





	I've been here the whole time, I'm just small

Beca wasn’t insecure about her height. It wasn’t a big deal, really. Sure, it’s hard to be a badass when you’re barely 5’2”, but she made do.

It was just a minor inconvenience. 

And her girlfriend’s favorite thing to mock her about. 

Beca was initially infatuated with Emily’s height - sure she wasn’t excessively tall, but six inches was a lot of a difference to Beca. It seemed emphasized even more by Emily’s  _ excessively  _ long legs. Beca swears she’s more leg than human. Or maybe she’s just exaggerating. Probably the former. Something about the height difference was just incredibly appealing to Beca, sending her even more head over heels (not that they’re that far from each other, Emily would probably say) for the younger girl. 

It would still have the same appeal, if Emily didn’t find it so amusing. 

Whenever Beca didn’t feel like washing her hair - more often then she’s comfortable to reveal - she’d throw on one of the hats she’s accumulated over the years. A Barden University baseball cap, a snapback that Jesse gave her, a Bella’s beanie, or her favorite, plain grey beanie. 

More often than not, whenever Beca was wearing a hat around the house, it would suddenly be snatched off of her head. She’d turn around and always find her girlfriend, grinning at her. 

“Emily, give it back.” 

“You know the rules, Beca,” Emily teased, raising the beanie above her head. “Only if you can reach.” 

For being a jerk, Emily at least played the game fair. She allowed Beca to grab a stool or climb onto the counter - something that Chloe definitely did not approve of, but she only came in to find Beca with a minor concussion from falling  _ once _ . And it was  _ minor _ . 

If Beca was in a good mood, Emily would draw out the game longer. As soon as Beca was balanced on the counter, Emily would walk away into the living room, which drove Beca crazy and always ended in Beca chasing Emily around the house, inevitably either crashing into one of the other Bellas or Beca tackling Emily into one of their beds. 

Emily also had an affinity for asking Beca to get her something she  _ knows  _ is too high for Beca to reach naturally. Of course, Beca was whipped, she couldn’t say no to Emily. It wasn’t physically possible. 

So when Emily was sitting at the kitchen island and innocently asked, “Becs, could you grab the Goldfish out of the pantry for me?” 

Beca nodded and started rifling through the cabinets. “I don’t see them, babe.” 

“I think I see them in that one,” Emily pointed at one of the doors Beca had opened. “See? Right above the cereals.” 

“Oh, yeah, I got it.” 

Beca did not, in fact, have it. 

The bag of Emily’s favorite snack was  _ just  _ out of reach, Beca’s fingers barely scraped the edge. She huffed, “Whoever put these up here can bite my ass.” 

Emily giggled - Beca was oblivious to the fact that Emily was the only one who ate Goldfish, and therefore the only one who put them back. Beca gave up on trying to reach them on her own, and resorted to hiking one of her legs up on the counter, allowing her just enough extra arm length to grab the bag. 

As she did, she heard Emily’s voice ring out behind her again. 

“You know, those leggings make your ass look  _ really _ nice, babe.” 

Beca practically dropped the bag. 

“Oh, I, uh, really?” Beca blushed. Emily wasn’t usually one to make comments like that - if the other Bellas were around (particularly Chloe), they’d probably gasp in the same way overprotective parents would at their teenager’s first mention of sex. 

“Mhm,” Emily nodded, walking around the island to take the snack. “Thank you, Beca.” 

She planted a kiss on Beca’s head, striding out of the room and leaving a still blushing Beca behind. Beca would never fail to be surprised by her girlfriend. A moment of realization struck her as she was closing all of the cabinets. 

“Hey! You put them high up on purpose didn’t you?” 

* * *

Beca was a badass. She prided herself on it. One glare and she could intimidate a hoard of frat guys. It definitely came in handy. But the Bellas knew that hidden beneath tattoos and piercings and dark makeup was a big softie (even if Beca would never admit it). Emily especially knew this.

It was almost routine that at some point, Emily would be looking for a sweatshirt and it would be nowhere to be found. She’d practically tear her closet apart because it was  _ just here yesterday.  _

Then, like clockwork, Beca would walk in, watching Emily sort through her clothes. 

“Watcha lookin’ for, babe?” 

“You know my favorite sweatshirt? The vintage Bellas one my mom gave me?” 

“Never seen it before it my life,” Beca said. Emily looked turned around to grab more clothes to put back. She looked at her girlfriend and noticed what she was wearing. 

“That’s my sweatshirt.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

“Beca,” Emily said, walking over to her. She lifted Beca’s arms. Just as she had suspected, the sleeves were cuffed at her wrists. Emily uncuffed them, not breaking eye contact with Beca and let the sleeves fall at their normal length, which was a decent amount past Beca’s hand. “These sleeves are way too long for you.” 

“Nah, it fits perfectly,” Beca shrugged and walked out of the room. 

So maybe Beca did benefit from the height difference. Just a little. 

Sure, she could steal Emily’s sweatshirts and be the coziest person on earth. And she guesses it is really nice when she hugs Emily, and she can tuck her head perfectly into Emily’s neck, breathing her in (she always smells like vanilla or cookies, Beca has no clue how). Maybe it is like her favorite thing ever when Emily so easily places a kiss on her forehead when she walks by her. And maybe being the little spoon, completely wrapped up in her girlfriend’s arms was her new favorite place on earth. 

Okay, so maybe Beca and Emily’s height difference wasn’t so bad. 


End file.
